


Delphi Gets Away

by KimFinLan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Horcruxes, Killing Curse, Other, aveda kadevra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimFinLan/pseuds/KimFinLan
Summary: Just a little something submitted for mini fic challenge in a Facebook group.





	Delphi Gets Away

Delphi escaped ... having immobilized Potter while the remainder of the rescue team was still trapped behind the locked doors in the church. She ran for all she was worth, careening toward the Potter's residence, towards her father. She prayed she wasn't too late ... she heard James Potter scream to Lily "Take Harry! Get him to safety! Run Lily!" and knew she had only moments before her father would be lost to her once more. 

 

A flash of green light and a thump of a body hitting the floor told her that James was dead. It wouldn't be long before he would find Lily and Harry upstairs. Delphi flew through the open door, skipping up the stairs two at a time and searched through the rooms, until she finally heard her father’s voice. "Avada kedavra!" Another green light and Lily too feel. 

 

Delphi rushed into the room, "Wait!" She yelled, grabbing hold of her father’s wand arm and attempting to lower it. Voldemort rounded on her – red eyes gleaming through his sallow face.

 

Delphi’s breath caught in her throat, as she took in the awe inspiring visage of Lord Voldemort for the first time. It was her father, in flesh and blood and she was rendered speechless. It had been years that she waited to see her father. Years of searching for a way to bring him back to her. Her head lowered and she immediately dropped to one knee before him. “Wait, please”

 

“Foolish child!” Voldemort hissed through clenched teeth, kicking her kneeling form away from him. “I do not know who you, nor do I care. I will deal with you once I’ve finished what I’ve come for!” Voldemort’s waiting was done. He would see this prophecy ended now. And without waiting another moment longer, he turned his wand on the crying dark haired toddler and bellowed the killing curse.

 

Delphi, having no time to react – watched wide eyed as the room filled with the bright green light … and as she knew it would, the curse rebounded off of Harry, striking her father instead. As though in slow motion, Voldemort's lifeless form fell, landing near the expressionless face of Lily – but something was happening, something was coming out of him. A black shrouded veil was seeping from his body, from his pores and into the air. It swirled around, as though looking for somewhere to land. Delphi recognized this at once. This is when his soul would latch onto Harry, creating the Horcrux Tom Riddle never knew he made.

 

Maybe she could still change the future. Maybe she could still help her father. Delphi stood; arms wide and yelled “Here! Me! Choose me!” And as though the searching curtain of darkness had a mind of its own, it turned towards her and collided with her chest. A pain unlike any she’s known before coursed through her veins. Thousands of knives stabbed into her from all directions, marring her skin and searing her nerve endings. She was vaguely aware of screaming in the background, though whether it was coming from her or from the crying Harry, she was unaware.

 

A hissing voice sounded in her head, breaking through the wailing “Use the pain, Turn the pain into power. Get up! Finish him! Kill Harry Potter!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is just a little something I did for a Facebook thing.   
> Should I add more? Should I make it a story? You tell me!   
> Comments are appreciated.  
> Thanks!   
> :)


End file.
